lwpruebas2fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Historia WTRPG Kari
https://youtu.be/ZEMXI_9isFo - Noche 6 (Kari) Hoy es nuestra última noche en este campamento. Y como era de esperarse, llegó mi turno para hacer de guardia. La verdad es que, considerando todo lo que había ocurrido esta semana, esta había sido una semana de locos. Después de todo, recuerdo muy bien lo que mis compañeros de equipo tuvieron que enfrentar: unos osos y un par de esqueletos anti-otakus, un incendio, el casi morirnos de hambre, convertirnos en vampiros para atacar a Light (o eso es lo que él nos había dicho...no recuerdo muy bien qué sucedió), y unas hadas que sólo vinieron a traer problemas. Recuerdo que Manuela me dijo que robó mi delicioso café cargado para apagar un incendio con….no diré con qué...de sólo recordarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. También vi que Luiggi llegó herido por haber ido a buscar comida, y al parecer la hipersexualidad de Potato resultó ser de gran utilidad para deshacernos de las hadas. Ah, y también Nute salvó a un lindo osito cuando le tocó ser guardia ¡Eso suena muy adorable! Me hubiese gustado haber visto a ese osito... Viendo todo lo que había ocurrido ¿qué podría salir mal? Quizás ya se acabó lo peor y mi turno de guardia sería más tranquilo que los demás. Tal vez no es tan malo como parece y no me terminaré arrepintiendo de haber aceptado participar en esta “misión” ¿verdad? Durante la noche fría y estrellada que me tocó ser guardia, me senté frente a la hoguera mientras ataba mi largo cabello en una cola de caballo. Podía sentir cómo el gélido viento del bosque se combinaba con la calidez de las llamas, creando una extraña sensación de frío y calor a la vez. Era una sensación agradable, pero me hacía sentir frío en mis brazos, algo que detesto muchísimo. -Enserio... ¿osos?,¿incendios?, ¿morirnos casi de hambre?, ¿convertirnos en vampiros?, ¿hadas ninfómanas y codiciosas como la mierda? Dios mío...me pregunto en qué me he metido al aceptar venir a esta misión ¿por qué le hice caso a Chari?- decía en voz alta mientras miraba al cielo y alzaba los brazos en señal de frustración. Sé que me habían advertido que iba a enfrentarme a mucho “drama” en este campamento, pero creo que esto era demasiado. De todas formas, quise ser la guardia de turno para hoy porque sé que mis compañeros me necesitan y están muy cansados por todo lo que ha ocurrido esta semana. Observé a mi alrededor y me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a todo: en una mochila tenía comida, una botella con agua, una caja de fósforos por si se apaga la fogata, entre otras cosas que Luiggi y Chari me dejaron y que no supe reconocer. No sabía cómo defenderme en caso de ser atacada, pero sé que al menos puedo usar mi habilidad para contraatacar. Miré fijamente la hoguera mientras pensaba en todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que entré a este extraño mundo. -Vaya….y pensar que, según me han contado, muchos participantes tienen años de experiencia participando en este tipo de competencias. La verdad es que me siento intranquila porque no conozco a mucha gente aquí, y es mi primera vez como participante... A veces me pregunto si fue una buena idea haber dejado que Chari me convenciera de participar…-Decía en voz baja mientras apoyaba mis manos debajo de mi mentón y observaba con aburrimiento cómo bailaban las llamas de la hoguera al ritmo del viento. -Pero hey….tal vez esté equivocada y todo mejore ¿no? -Me dije a mi misma, tratando de sonreír un poco para calmar los nervios. - Ost https://youtu.be/Ssxo1pqbjtc - De repente, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí que una extraña presencia había sacudido los arbustos que habían en el bosque. El miedo que sentía me incentivó a pararme rápidamente para observar a mi alrededor, y sólo pude escuchar cómo la fresca brisa hacía que las ramas de los árboles se balancearan sutilmente. No hice más que mirar a todos lados, sospechando que alguien estaba vigilándome, por lo que me puse en posición de combate.Tal vez uno de los equipos rivales quería tendernos una emboscada, y yo debía estar preparada para defender a mi equipo ante todo. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Al ver que nada extraño ocurría, suspiré de alivio. -¿Quizás sólo estaba imaginando cosas? Podía asegurar que había sentido la presencia de alguien. - Dije mientras reía un poco nerviosa - En fin, volveré a trabajar. Cuando me di la vuelta para volver a sentarme cerca de la fogata, sentí repentinamente un fuerte tirón de mi cabello ¡Alguien me había sacado un pelo de mi hermoso cabello! ¿Quién se atrevería a hacerle eso a MI pelo? -¡HEY! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A…? -Grité de rabia mientras volteaba a ver una misteriosa figura encapuchada que sujetaba delicadamente el cabello que me había arrancado.Su capucha le cubría tanto la cara que no podía reconocer si era alguien de los equipos rivales o no. De todas maneras ¿qué pretende hacer con mi pelo arrancado? - ost https://youtu.be/MmxNZH3zrK8 - El misterioso encapuchado, que era tan alto y delgado como una palmera, sujetaba un frasco con su mano izquierda, el cual parecía tener un extraño brebaje. Vi cómo soltó mi pelo con una elegancia tan hipnotizante que, apenas me percaté de cómo mi mechón hizo contacto con la extraña poción y ...¡boom! Una extraña explosión de polvo se formó frente a mi, por lo que instintivamente cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos. Cuando los bajé, la extraña nube se disipó para revelar que la figura encapuchada había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, lo que estaba frente a mí era…. ….¿Yo misma? No podía creerlo ¿Acaso estaba viendo una copia de mi misma? Creí que esto sólo ocurría en videojuegos, y no pude evitar pensar en el sub-jefe del templo del agua en ese juego de Zelda…¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ocarina of Time? ¡Si! Es todo un juegazo pero ese templo era una pesadilla... ¡Pero hey! Creo que no es tiempo de hacer referencias frikis en un momento como este...Lo lamento mucho, queridos lectores. En fin, continuemos... El extraño clon de mi misma se parecía tanto a mi….de no ser por una gran una diferencia: Sus ojos eran rojos, y mostraba una mirada sádica y llena de odio ¡Parecía tener toda la intención de querer matarme! Mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo, pero me armé de valor y le dije: -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? - Tomé una pose de combate mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos color carmesí. Pude sentir cómo una pequeña gota de sudor rodaba por mi mejilla izquierda. -¿No es obvio? Yo soy Kari, miembro de la Tribu del tigre. -Respondió mi clon mientras me hacía una mueca burlona. -¿Qué? No no no señorita... ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo soy Kari! - Le grité mientras arqueaba una ceja y hacía gestos de negación con el dedo índice. -Bah, ¿en serio? Con lo que me importa sabiendo lo inútil que eres. Tomaré tu lugar y demostraré que soy mejor que tú. Y para lograr eso…¡Tendré que hundirte en la desesperación y matarte! - ost https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM - Mi clon corrió directamente hacia mí para pegarme una veloz patada que a duras penas logré esquivar. -¡No, no lo harás! - Agarré al clon del cabello para intentar tumbarlo contra el suelo, pero éste logró liberarse y me hizo una técnica de barrido con los pies para hacerme tropezar, haciendo me azotara la espalda contra el suelo. Luego de recuperar un poco el aliento por la caída, rodé por la tierra para evitar que ella pudiese pisotear mi abdomen y a duras penas me levanté para huir rápidamente, dejándome llevar por la adrenalina del momento. -Hey…¿Quizás puedo usar mi habilidad para enfrentarla? - Me dije a mi misma mientras corría para tomar distancia del clon. Me acerqué a mi copia lentamente mientras ella me imitaba.Esperé a que ella me diera un puñetazo para usar mi habilidad como Monk para detener su puñetazo y responder con una patada. Sin embargo, me quedé petrificada al ver que ella reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para detener mi golpe. -Idiota…¿Te olvidas de que yo soy tú y que puedo usar tu propia habilidad en tu contra?- Dijo con una mirada arrogante mientras tomaba mi pierna para arrojarme contra un árbol. Ella efectivamente había usado mi Counter para evitar sufrir daño y devolverme el golpe. -Ost https://youtu.be/EF8lbBkfW8A - Su lanzamiento tan abrupto me dejó tan adolorida que no pude ponerme de pie. Con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas sólo pude ponerme de espaldas y ver cómo mi clon se acercaba a mí para darme puntapiés en la cintura. -¡Ja! ¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? ¿Lanzarme un par de patadas y ya? De verdad que no eres más que una inútil. -Decía mientras me seguía pateando violentamente y yo gritaba del dolor. -¿De verdad crees que vas a sobrevivir a esta competencia, sabiendo que estás rodeada de gente que tiene más experiencia e inteligencia que tú, y que no eres más que una novata? Tras decir esto, procedió a pisarme en el estómago. -Das pena. No dudarán en eliminar de su equipo a alguien tan insignificante como tú. Sólo servirás como carne de cañón para los más fuertes. -Ost https://youtu.be/eMgBrowmOog - ¿Qué es lo que….estaba ocurriendo aquí?¿Cómo fue...que terminé así? Quería llorar y gritar del miedo, pero mi cuerpo dolía tanto que no podía hacer nada y me sentía presa del miedo. Observé paralizada cómo mi clon acercaba sus manos contra mi cuello para estrangularme. Intenté forcejear para quitarme sus manos de encima, pero era inútil: estaba muy herida y perdía lentamente el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno ¿Acaso...iba a morir? ¿Morir sin poder dar la pelea? ¿Sin poder proteger a mi equipo, quien puso toda su confianza en mi? ¿Morir….otra vez? -L….o...si...en...to…- Alcancé a decir con lo último que me quedaba de fuerzas. Todo parecía verse borroso. ¿Acaso este era mi fin? ¿Acaso había fracasado en mi misión? ¿Acaso, lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento era…. ….D e s e s p e r a c i ó n? - ost https://youtu.be/jshEodYHe2M - De repente, alcancé a oír las pequeñas pisadas y fuertes gruñidos de un pequeño animal, que se abalanzó contra mi clon para morderle uno de sus brazos. Ella me soltó y empezó a gritar mientras yo recuperaba el aliento. Me di cuenta de que un pequeño osito me había salvado ¿acaso este sería el mismo osezno que nos mencionó Nute hace unos días? En lo que me ponía de pie, vi a lo lejos a mis compañeros de equipo saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña para ver lo que estaba pasando. -¡Kari! - Gritó Chari. -¿Qué mierda sucede aquí? ¿Por qué hay dos Karis? - Preguntó Light desconcertado por ver a las dos Karis. -¡Genial! Eso significa premio doble - Comentó Potato. El osezno, luego de incapacitar temporalmente a mi clon de tanto morderlo, vio a Nute y fue directo hacia ella. -¡Pero si esa es la cría que salvé en el bosque! ¿Qué hace aquí este pequeño? - comentó Nute sorprendida por volver a encontrarse con el osito. -¡Chicos!...¿Eh?- Alcancé a gritar mientras mi clon se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mis compañeros intentando hacerse la víctima con mis compañeros. -¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! ¡Esta tipa es una impostora y quiere matarme! Ayúdenme por favor… -Dijo mi clon, fingiendo estar muy asustada. -¡No es cierto! ¡No la escuchen por favor! -¡Yo soy Kari! ¡No escuchen a esa impostora! - Logramos decir ambas al unísono mientras nos apuntábamos con la mano entre nosotras. -Ost https://youtu.be/uoh-Z_TS_xE - Mis compañeros observaron la situación con miedo y desconcierto, ya que no podían identificar quién era la verdadera y quién la impostora. Al parecer, ante sus ojos mi clon se ve perfectamente igual a mi, pues ellos no podían ver que su verdadero color de ojos es rojo brillante. Quizás por una especie de magia ilusoria o algo así. -¿Cómo carajos vamos a descubrir quién es la verdadera Kari? ¡Para mi son exactamente idénticas! - Preguntó Manuela, sintiendo una mezcla de desconcierto y frustración. -No lo sé Manuela ¿alguien tiene una idea? -Preguntó Chari buscando con la mirada quién tenía una respuesta, ya que se podía sentir la atmósfera de suspenso e incertidumbre que se había creado. Luego de unos segundos, mientras el grupo permanecía cerca de la fogata, Luiggi decidió dar un paso adelante. -Chicos….creo que tengo una idea. -Comentó el chico mientras se acercaba un poco temeroso a las dos Karis. -Déjenmelo a mí. Ya sé que puedo hacer. Las dos Karis se miraron entre sí con desconcierto mientras Luiggi les hizo una pregunta a ambas. El grupo temía por la seguridad de Luiggi, pero optaron por no hacer nada más que observar lo que ocurría mientras se escuchaban las chispas de la fogata. -Si una de ustedes es Kari, entonces la verdadera será capaz de responderme esto: ¿Qué son los corazones sangrantes? ¿Alguna de las dos puede decírmelo? Sorprendida, recordé cómo Luiggi me había mostrado uno de sus dibujos cuando estuvimos en el bar con los demás. Cuando volteé a ver a mi clon, me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa y enojada a la vez, pues creía que su pregunta era muy ridícula. -¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¿Corazones sangrantes? Qué mierda es eso…No me digas que tiene que ver con el gore o algo así...- Dijo mi clon malvado mientras fruncía el ceño. -¡Oh! Te refieres a esas flores que dibujaste en una ocasión ¿verdad? - Pregunté a Luiggi con la esperanza de que me creyera. -Así es. -Respondió. Luiggi me observó por un momento, se dirigió al grupo y me señaló con el dedo.- ¡Ella es la verdadera Kari! ost https://youtu.be/_twRvRTBd74 - Finalmente, mi equipo se había dado cuenta de que yo era la verdadera. Al sentirme feliz y aliviada de que los demás miembros de la Tribu del Tigre me reconocieran, nos reunimos y me posicioné frente a mi equipo. Tal y como siempre lo había hecho. -¡No te perdonaré que hayas tratado de matarme! ¡Y mucho menos que quieras meterte con mi equipo!- Grité mientras apretaba los puños. Viendo que no había más opción que luchar contra mi clon y eliminarlo de una vez por todas, respiré hondo por un momento. Mis compañeros de equipo permanecieron a mi lado y me animaron a no rendirme. Al ver su apoyo, recuperé las ganas de luchar y dejé de sentir tanto miedo ante esta situación. -ost https://youtu.be/hSdokoS408s - Hubo un breve momento de silencio que temporalmente invadió la noche. Sólo podíamos sentir la fría brisa del bosque. Mi copia no hizo nada más que reír de forma histérica mientras se apartaba de la hoguera. -Esto simplemente es asqueroso y patético ¡Me repugna ver tanto compañerismo junto y en un solo lugar! -Decía mi malvada copia mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. - https://youtu.be/PnbAZMQ-jq0 - Para probar una teoría, pedí a Chari (quien estaba más cerca de la hoguera) que me diera una rama muy gruesa, a la cual le prendí fuego usando la fogata. Caminé lentamente con antorcha en mano para confirmar si el monstruo detesta la luz. Después de todo, él era solamente un ser de desesperación. Un ser de pura oscuridad. -No me importa lo que tú pienses. -Dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a mi clon.- Tal vez creas saber muchas cosas sobre mi, pero en realidad no conoces mis buenas intenciones: ¡Quiero ayudar y proteger a mi equipo cueste lo que cueste! -¡Sólo ríndete ya! ¡Esas son sólo tonterías! ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en mantener la esperanza? -Gritó mientras intentaba alejarse de mi. -Sé que no soy la participante con más experiencia aquí. Y tampoco me volveré una experta. Pero, aún así….Puedo dar lo mejor de mi. - ost https://youtu.be/AyFrgi3emaM - Al ver que yo no quería ceder ante sus manipulaciones, mi clon empezó lentamente a desvanecerse, similar a un espectro. Me di cuenta de que, al demostrarle que no voy a caer en desesperación, la estaba debilitando progresivamente. -¡Cállate! ¡Me das asco por ser una novata tonta e ingenua que necesita depender de los demás!- Dijo. -¡Pues tú me das más asco por querer difundir la desesperación a mi equipo! Mi clon, desesperado, fue corriendo a atacar a mi equipo en un último intento de salirse con la suya. -¡NO SERÁS CAPAZ DE HACER NADA POR TU EQUIPO! ¡DE TODAS FORMAS TE HUNDIRÁS EN LA DESESPERACIÓN AL VER CÓMO LOS MATO! Vi cómo ella dio un gran salto para atacar a Manuela y Potato, por lo que empecé a correr para ponerme frente a ellos. -¿Ah, sí?¿Eso es lo que crees? - Dije mientras preparaba la antorcha y observaba a mi clon dirigir su patada voladora a mis compañeros. -¡Pues te equivocas! Porque la esperanza….¡Siempre prevalecerá! -Grité mientras le daba un azote a mi clon con mi resplandeciente antorcha para detener su ataque y hacerle caer al suelo, dejándolo muy débil para atacar. - ost https://youtu.be/OGLMGxNdlNw - Todos vimos cómo el monstruo empezaba a gritar y a disolverse como si fuera polvo negro. Por fin la batalla había terminado. Mis compañeros me agradecieron por mi esfuerzo haciendo de guardia, por lo que yo respondí que no podría haberlo hecho sin su ayuda. Sin darnos cuenta, la noche ya había acabado, por lo que mi equipo y yo contemplamos juntos la llegada del amanecer. Si bien no logramos dormir nada esa noche, aún permanecemos juntos y logramos sobrevivir la semana en el bosque. Una vez más, la esperanza había derrotado a la desesperación.